Fragile Love
by Clyrnin4ever
Summary: Claire gets her heart broken by Shane, and Myrnin is there to support her, but will their friendship turn into something more? Rated T for some language.


**Hi everyone ;) so this is my new story, so lets get this straight, **

**Claire is currently together with Shane.  
Myrnin is completely In love with Claire.  
Eve and Michael is engaged, and is soon going to be married.  
Sam is alive :D (I just cant let him be dead, I love his character).  
Claire is 18, and Michael, Eve and Shane are 21 :-) **

**So lets get to the story ;D love you all,  
And please review :D**

**Xoxo3**

_**Claire´s POV**_

_I was sitting at the couch with a chemistry book, eve was playing a zombie game with Shane, and Michael was playing on his guitar, everything was as it should be here in the glass house. Eve paused the game, and took my chemistry book from me, I laughed and yelled "Give it back!" Eve laughed and rolled her head, "You already knows more than half of the population of Morganville, I think you can rest your head for a couple of hours" Shane laughed and got up from the couch and went out in the kitchen and came back with two sodas, i laughed at Eve and said "One hour and then I have to study!" Eve laughed and put the book on the table, "So CB, what are we doing tonight? The boys are going out, should we have a girls night?" i nodded in agreement, and took the other soda from Shane, he was about to protest but I kissed him before he could, Eve laughed at us and said "Seriously get a room" before she went over to sit and stare at Michael. I sat back in Shane´s arms and just enjoyed the smell of home, Shane kissed the top of my hair, I smiled at the thought that everything is like it should be, but everything got ruined when a portal was being opened, and my crazy boss who also happened to be my friend came in, he had a long coat and bunny slippers on, I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of clothing, "Are you finished?" he asked very harshly, I raised my eyebrows and said "Geeez Myrnin, who crolled up your…" "Hush, Dear we are busy, we have many things to do today" he interrupted, I got up from Shane, and looked straight at Myrnin, `I wonder if he knows that I actually have a life´ I thought to myself "I have other plans, and besides today is my day of Myrnin" he rolled his eyes at me and opened his mouth to say something when Eve stepped in "Yeah, she has plans with me, we´re having a girls night" He laughed at that, "Evelyn, Claire works for me, so If I say she has to come with me to the lab, she will follow orders!" Eve took a step back as Myrnin yelled at her, "Fine, I´ll come with you, but I will only be there for an hour!" Myrnin was about to protest but I grabbed his hand and went through the portal. As I stepped into the lab, Myrnin had already let go of my arm, and was standing near a coffee table, "So, what was it, that couldn't wait till tomorrow?" I asked as I took one step closer to him "Nothing really" he whispered, "What!?" I yelled at him, "You made me come all the way here, for nothing?" he looked hurt, so I stopped yelling at him, I took a step towards him, "Myrnin? What is wrong?" I asked him sounding worried, he looked up from the floor "I am lonely, and I missed your company" he said looking straight into my eyes, I quickly turned away and looked down at the floor, "Okay, so what do you want to do?" he laughed "Uhm, I have always wanted to go to the movies" I smiled at him and nodded,  
__**Eve, It takes longer then expected, but I will be home for girls . **__I texted eve,  
after a couple of minutes I got a reply saying  
__**Okay CB, be home at, lets say 8 o´clock? xxx  
**__I smiled and replied __**yes honey, xxx  
**__i put the phone in my pocket and went in the movies, with Myrnin.  
after what seemed like forever, the movie was over and Myrnin and I walked out "Did you like the movie?" I asked, he smiled and nodded, "You are very quiet tonight Myrnin?" he looked up at me, and smiled "just thinking dear, and yes I enjoyed the movie, we should do it again sometime" I laughed and gave Myrnin a hug, "So this is you two working hnh?" I quickly stepped away from Myrnin and looked at Shane, "Shane i…" "You are sorry? Well I am not, cause now I know that I am not the only one who is a cheater" he said and left, I could feel tears down my cheeks, and suddenly I was in Myrnin´s arms and crying _


End file.
